Death Note: Back At One
by Mysterie1985
Summary: Kira is back... this time, they're smarter and wiser to what L can do, can the former N triumph over this new adversary?
1. Notice

A soft breeze swirled around the capital building, it was aptly named the White House for that was exactly what it was... a house that was white; though throughout history the White House hadn't always been white nor had the capital always been Washington D.C. It seemed a normal day, people were bustling about as usual. Secretaries of various senators, of the president, and others were rushing about to finish tasks. At nearly every door near the oval office, and the doors to the room itself, were men and women in black suits with small headphones that acted as their communication system. A woman in black approached the oval office. She didn't look at anyone as she hustled forward to the room; the secret service guards didn't pay her any attention. She was one of them and they knew her on sight; that she carried a large white envelope didn't concern them one bit. The woman's heels clicked softly against the floor as she opened the doors and went inside where the president was sitting behind the oak desk that was near the window. A set of white sofas sat at angles ahead of the desk, but she didn't pay them any attention as she moved forward towards the desk, past the national seal that was on the floor and right up to the desk to a black, middle aged man who was looking over a document. He looked up at her approach.

"Mr. President, I think you should take a look at this."

"What is it?"

"An important document."

"Who sent it?"

"You just need to read it." She insisted. The president looked at her funny but nodded and took the envelope from her. He opened it up and pulled out a couple sheets of paper. He looked at the first, crisp note that simply read:

It's not over. Kira's rein is just beginning.

President Obama blinked in surprise. He hadn't been president when this had all first happened nearly three years ago and had ended just before he'd become president.. or so everyone had hoped. He nearly dropped the sheet as a cold chill swept through him and he looked at the page that came with it. There were several names printed very neatly on the lined paper. One of which was the woman in front of him. He saw that beneath her name was a small paragraph that read: 10:20 am Goes into President's office to hand him an envelope Insists that it is important and he must read it. 10:35 am Drops dead of a stroke. The president glanced at a nearby watch and saw the minute hand move. 10:35, he then glanced over to the secret service woman who dropped to the floor like a rock.

"Security!" He yelled, panic was beginning to set in now but he was doing his best to remain calm outwardly even as the other secret service agents rushed in. In a matter of minutes a medic was at the scene and pronounced dead due to a stroke. The medic was then ushered out by security while other members of the secret service were going from room to room to check on the senators on the list. All were dead of either a stroke or heart attack. The White House was in an uproar, though the public was, currently, completely oblivious as to the cause. Hours later, while the public was being calmly informed of the deaths, the president was in the oval office, alone, dialing a number he'd hoped he'd never have to. "W here." A man's voice answered.

"This is the president of the United States."

"Code."

"Alpha75913."

"I'll patch you into L Mr. President." A young boy with disheveled white hair stood looking out over the city. An older man came in, he was a former FBI and one of the few left from those who had been slaughtered during his fight against Light Yagami, who had been parading as L and had been Kira for years. The youth had very nearly ruled the world.

"The president of the United States is on the line."

"Very well, thank you Rester." L replied and moved over to a panel where there was a small headset that would work well, it was set to distort his voice so that he couldn't be identified.

"What can I do for you Mr. President?" He asked calmly.

"Kira's back." It was the last thing L expected to hear and he wondered how it was possible. The strain in the president's voice told him though that there had been clear evidence to support what the man had said.

"Tell me what happened." L replied calmly, he couldn't afford to appear shaken; he pushed aside his own emotions and listened to what the president had to say.

"I'll send someone to collect the pages. I'll find the person responsible Mr. President, don't worry." With that, L ended the phone call.

"I'll send a team to get the pages. Any thing else?"

"No, that will be all Rester." The agent left and L moved over to peer out the window once more. Things had been too quiet and now this. I knew peace wouldn't last... never does... who could it be? Who could take the place of Light? Thinking about Light made him feel angry all over again. Light had killed his idol, the original L and he had hunted Light down ruthlessly. It had been a close one, but his plan had triumphed over Light's if only just. It seemed that the fight was to begin again. He wondered, fleetingly, if this new opponent would be anything like Light or if they would blunder and be easily caught. L dismissed the lather. It wasn't likely, one could hope, but he wasn't going to pin his hopes on something like that just yet. He knew nothing of his opponent, but he didn't think the reverse would be entirely true. He hoped that whoever had taken Light's place didn't have the youth's resources. Somehow, though, he was certain that they had to have something similar as not just anyone could find out who worked for the secret service. That right there was a blatant statement in itself.


	2. Raindrops

Raindrops cascaded slowly down the large window pane. L watched each drop flow down, as if it were a race, but his mind wasn't on the rain or the drops of rain that slid down the window. He was pondering the evidence that was spread on the floor where he could easily see it. He'd been over it dozens of times in the past few days. There were no fingerprints, no hair or fabric fibers, not a single bit of DNA was on the letters that the president of the United States had gotten only a few days ago. There hadn't been any more killings either, at least none reported. He thought over the simple message that had accompanied the Death Note pages. It didn't seem to be mean or hold any hidden meaning. It was simple. Straightforward. Nothing like the previous Kiras he had come up against. Light had loved playing around, had gone completely mad with power. Not this individual. Misa hadn't been obvious as far as personality went, but her reasons for using the Death Note became clear that she'd been Light's puppet as much as that news reporter had been. The one that Light's second puppet, the blindly loyal Mikami, had chosen to spread Kira's beliefs. As moral as they had been, it was simply immoral to think that death was a suitable punishment for the smallest misdeeds such as saying a curse word to someone in the heat of an argument. He wasn't sure about this person just yet. There was too little information to go off and the address that had been given had been a fake. L had traced it only to find it led to an empty plot of land way out in the state of Wisconsin. He knew this Kira was smart and had obviously carefully planned everything because even the post office mark that had been stamped on the envelope had come from Wisconsin. It was only a hunch, but he was almost certain that whoever was behind the deaths and the threat wasn't from that state. He'd no proof of this, but he was certain he'd find the proof; somehow. No fingerprints, no fibers, no DNA; it was obvious that this Kira would be a worthy opponent.

_I'd rather not do a showing in the media, since I've no leads yet and no evidence. Still, doing so might be to my advantage if I can provoke Kira into coming out of hiding._ L weighed the consequences in his mind of appearing in the media against those of choosing to hold out until Kira made another move. No, he decided. It was too soon. He would wait. The president and the rest of the country might not like it, but he had to wait. There was no other option and waiting could bring in a lot of clues if the next to die were active criminals. He'd looked at the profiles of those who had been killed in the white house. All of them had either committed some crime and it had been covered up, or were in the middle of dangerous scandals with other countries. Everything from as simple as being drunk and vulgar in public to as complex as those who were sending over confidential documents over seas. There was nothing else to connect them though and that was a source of frustration for most his team. L only felt irked, but he also felt that when Kira struck again that he or she would have a different reason. That there was a possibility the next targets would have more of a connection and not everyone who'd been doing illegal things or had committed a crime who'd been working in the white house had died. That fact made him wonder. Why had Kira only killed a handful? Why not all of them? A man, somewhere in his thirties, was heading to his car from a grocery store on the outskirts of New York. He wasn't a hardened criminal, but his life as a teenager had been a wild one and he'd been in prison on an account of manslaughter for accidentally sending one of his friends over a cliff, by stumbling into him when all of them had been drunk. His other friends had related the account, but only he had suffered for that night while the other boys had gotten a slap on the wrist. He's spent almost two years in prison. As he drew out his keys he heard a sound no person wants to hear, the sound of a gun cocking. He turned to see a group of four young men with guns.

"Don't shoot! I'll give you anything y-you want!" They didn't ask for anything but shoved him into the car and forced him to drive out of town to Maine. To the very same cliff he'd been visiting with his friends years before. It would be weeks before the car was found, smashed and melted. Police managed to salvage nothing but half melted IDs from the five victims in the cars; nothing else had survived.

"This is a load of crock." One policeman said as a tow truck lowered its cable to snag the car.

"Yeah, I agree. Maybe the rumors of Kira being back are true. I mean, we've been after these four gang members for months and here they show up dead; far away from their home turf." Another officer said as he scrawled down notes for the report he knew he'd have to write up when he got back. He'd been sent over by NYPD to gather what evidence he could. It wasn't pretty, he knew, and there were gonna be a lot of unhappy people back in New York once word spread about what had happened.

"L, we have a woman up front who refuses to leave. Says she has to deliver something. Looks just like a letter. She won't give it to staff downstairs. Says she has to give it to someone else, a kid she says. I'm guessing she means you." L frowned slightly, but it vanished before he turned to look at his second. "I suppose I should see what it is then."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous though? I mean, shouldn't we test it for drugs?" Rester asked.

"I believe the letter is likely from Kira. I doubt that Kira intends to kill me with simple drugs; however, I will put on some gloves just in case." Rester nodded and L followed him out of the room to a small waiting room and he went to a drawer where he picked out a pair of latex gloves and checked them for holes before slipping them on. He then followed Rester to the elevator and they went to the first floor. Just as Rester had said, there was a woman waiting just on the other side of the security entrance; a metal detector and x-ray machine. The woman was dressed in a pink trench coat, had black hair and brown eyes. She looked to be in her twenties and was holding the letter in one hand, but he noted that she wore no gloves.

"You! Take the letter!" She said, stepping towards L when she caught sight of him, but there was no malevolence in her tone; merely force. The security officer moved to intercept her but L spoke.

"Relax. I'll take the letter." He stepped forward and took the letter she offered. Two seconds later, before he'd even shifted his gaze to the letter, the woman fell to the floor. Her body spasmed a moment before she lay still. The security officer had moved to check on her as soon as she'd hit the floor but she was dead.

"She's dead."

"Check her for ID and run it into the computer." The officer nodded and rummaged through the woman's pockets, but came up with nothing. L opened the letter carefully and drew it out:

Like the rain, sin covers the earth. Unheeded most times, but there all the same. A drizzle is a mild irritant until it becomes a raging torrent and then humanity cannot stand to be near it. You and I are like two sides of a coin. Striving to save a world that doesn't notice it's drowning in sin. Our methods are different, as the night from the day, but our goal the same. I am the mortal god that the foolish will worship. What are you to them or the rest?

There was no signature. He didn't really need or expect one. His belief about it had been right. The letter was from Kira.

"She doesn't seem to be carrying any identification, sir." The officer said, looking up from the body to L.

"Get her fingerprints then. We'll find out that way."

"Yes, sir." The officer went to do as he was told while Rester stood by L, looking at the message over his shoulder. He'd scanned it quickly.

"We'll need to test it for evidence." L merely nodded. He put the letter back in its envelope and peeled off one glove from the cuff carefully before handing it to Rester who put it on before taking the envelope. L said nothing as he headed back to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor he'd been on. He'd a lot more to think about now.


End file.
